


Home For Christmas

by Lizphills500



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Song Inspired, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: Loki comes back to Asgard after a long delay on a mission.  Now all he wants is to return to Midgard in time for Christmas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After last year, I know its a risk, but here we go, this is my Christmas Story, inspired by 'Driving Home for Christmas' by Chris Rea.
> 
> Thank You Shallowgenepool for beta reading once more.

**_Chris Rea – Driving Home For Christmas_ **

_Driving home for Christmas_  
_Oh, I can't wait to see those faces_  
_I'm driving home for Christmas, yea_  
_Well I'm moving down that line_  
_And it's been so long_  
_But I will be there_  
_I sing this song_  
_To pass the time away_  
_Driving in my car_  
_Driving home for Christmas_

_It's gonna take some time_  
_But I'll get there_  
_Top to toe in tail-lights_  
_Oh, I got red lights on the run_  
_But soon there'll be a freeway_  
_Get my feet on holy ground_

_So I sing for you_  
_Though you can't hear me_  
_When I get through_  
_And feel you near me_  
_I am driving home for Christmas_  
_Driving home for Christmas_  
_With a thousand memories_

_I take look at the driver next to me_  
_He's just the same_  
_Just the same_

_Top to toe in tail-lights_  
_Oh, I got red lights on the run_  
_I'm driving home for Christmas, yea_  
_Get my feet on holy ground_  
_So I sing for you_  
_Though you can't hear me_  
_When I get trough_  
_And feel you near me_  
_Driving in my car_  
_Driving home for Christmas_  
_Driving home for Christmas_  
_With a thousand memories_

 

Loki relaxed slightly as his feet touched the ground in the Bifrost observatory. He was glad that his mission to Nidavellir was over. It had taken far longer than anyone had anticipated, mostly due to the dwarves and their stubborn natures.

The dwarves provided the weapons for the Asgardian Army, for a generous price of course. It was that price that was in question and the Allfather had summoned Loki back to Asgard to deal with the situation. Odin relied on his Silver Tongue to persuade the dwarves to be more reasonable.

Since the Convergence, Loki and Odin had reached an uneasy peace. While the trickster was officially an outcast of Asgard's society, he was considered an unofficial ambassador to the other Realms, particularly when there were underhand deals required in the background. In exchange, Loki was permitted to spend his days on Earth, in the company of Thor and the other Avengers, rather than in a cell as everyone else expected. While he hated being at Odin’s beck and call, Loki considered the price well worth it, as it meant he could stay close to his new lover.

 

Heimdall pulled the sword from the Bifrost and stood to attention as Loki righted himself after the trip from Nidavellir. “Your return has been long awaited, Loki. The Allfather is impatient for news.”

“He is not the only one who is impatient. I will go to him then I shall be returning to Midgard. I am long overdue.” Loki replied as he swept past the gatekeeper.

Heimdall nodded. “Indeed. The festivities have already begun and your presence is greatly missed. As soon as you have leave, I shall send you to him.”

Loki bowed in thanks, before walking to the waiting horse. Mounting, he took off down the bridge to the city. Waiting in the throne room was Odin. Loki noticed that he was looking tired. It hadn’t been long since he had awoken from his last Odinsleep and, yet it seemed not to have rejuvenated him as it had done before. Loki made a note to discuss that matter with Thor upon his arrival on Earth, as his brother could well be required to return to Asgard much sooner than they had originally foresaw.

“Loki, I expected your return days ago. If I did not know of your desire to return to Midgard, I would think you were once more planning some mischief.” Odin said, his eye narrowed as if he was trying to uncover some scheme or trick.

Loki simply stared right back. He didn’t want to give Odin any reason to keep here a second longer than was absolutely necessary. “The Dwarves wanted more then I was willing to give them and as you ordered me to remain until they bowed to your wishes, remain I did. As it is, the deal was struck, and your weapons will arrive within the week.”

Odin met Loki's stare and then nodded. “Very well. You may return to Midgard, you should arrive in time to partake of their Yule celebrations.”

Loki bowed and left the throne room. His horse was still waiting for him which he mounted and kicked into a gallop back to the observatory where Heimdall was also waiting. No words were exchanged or were even needed, he slid his sword into the Bifrost and sent Loki on his way home.

 

It was Christmas Eve when Loki landed on a patch of scrub on the outskirts of the city and quickly headed to his apartment. While he spent most of his time with the Avengers, he needed a retreat, somewhere he could go to be alone. Only two people knew where the apartment was located, Thor of course and his lover. They were the only two in the whole of then nine Realms he knew he could trust.

Loki changed into some casual Earth clothes, a pair of jeans, black t-shirt and a leather jacket. The Allfather had limited his magic while he was on Earth and he preferred to blend in when he moved around the city. People only seemed to recognise him when he wore his Asgardian clothes, and when he didn’t, he looked like every other mortal and that suited him just fine.

Once he was dressed, Loki gathered the few gifts he had acquired before he had been summoned on his mission. Ready, he left his apartment walking through the streets of New York just as the snow began to fall. While he would never admit it openly, it was a pastime he took pleasure in.  He arrived at the Tower as the flurry became thicker and was starting to stick to the sidewalk. The main door opened as he approached, and he made his way to the private elevator which carried him to the upper floors which were given over to the Avengers.

“Good Evening, Loki, it is a pleasure to see you back once more.” JARVIS said through the intercom.

“Thank You. Are the Avengers in residence?” Loki asked.

“Mr. Stark, Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton are away from the tower, having celebrated with the other Avengers yesterday. Captain Rogers and Thor are in their rooms, while Dr Banner is in the labs. Do you wish me to notify them that you have arrived?”

“No, thank you. I shall see Thor shortly. Can you get one of Stark’s little robots to meet me on the residential floor? I wish it to take my gifts to the fir tree which I’m sure Stark has plastered in lights and glass balls.” Loki replied.

“Of course.”

JARVIS was true to his word and a version of Dummy met Loki as the elevator opened. He put all the gifts but one in the carrier the robot was pushing in front of it before making his way to one of the bedrooms. Without knocked he entered and smiled at what he saw.

Steve was laid out on the couch, dozing. In the background, he had a recording of Christmas Carols sang by a Church Choir playing on the music player Stark had given him. Loki sighed contentedly. This was what he had struggled so hard to get back to. He walked further into the room and after putting the gift he was carrying on the coffee table, knelt by the couch. Steve must have heard him and opened his eyes.

“Loki? You're back.” Steve said with a smile.

“Indeed. I promised you I would be with you for Christmas.” And with that, Loki leant in and kissed Steve. Steve reached up and pulled Loki closer to lie on the couch with him. The pair basked in each other's company as the carols played on and the snow fell outside. For one day, all was right with the world.


	2. Christmas Card

I had Cellis (big Thank you for that) do a really good Christmas Card which I was going to post here but for some reason not matter what I do, AO3 refusing to display it. Therefore all I do is wish you all a very Stoki Christmas and include below a link to my Tumblr account where I have managed to post the card. 

 

MARRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR

https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2F78.media.tumblr.com%2F92563dca49b121b1a72b7f8c1b533846%2Ftumblr_p1hbodjISS1rzh7vbo1_540.jpg&h=ATMC0rBuknn8VlimNpKn3qtHTSaFl2WAdl5NS_qXO7kgu80mnaASOuE1beDCdWUTsqE7Cp-jc5uB8sUdm_zwmYU_mRAzU9TMIGN-8nmEiG-L2sgj8k0fu_OX2a4J_F7cUt0TmosZi-yOK2-y0FSTSaVtRb-OsQ

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome. Please leave more of your comments.


End file.
